En un oscuro pasillo
by sanvero
Summary: Antes llamado: Yo te quiero, revisado y corregido. Harry y Hermione estan esperando por Ron, para llevar a cabo el plan de Harry, sin embargo, nada sale como deberia...


Uff, lo eh arreglado, tenia una cantidad monumental de Horrores, no digo que ya no tenga ninguno, pero ahora es mas fácil de leer. Espero que les guste.

**En un oscuro pasillo**

-Harry, ¿me puedes repetir por que estamos aquí?

-Bueno, como ya te dije unas veinte veces de camino hacia aquí, estamos esperando que Ron pase por aquí, para hechizarlo, golpearlo, dejarlo inconsciente, amarrarlo, torturarlo y luego llevárselo a Luna, a ver si lo quiere.

Hermione lo miro exasperada.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo vamos a esperar que pase después de terminar el castigo para que yo lo agarre y lo obligue a declarársele a Luna y así deje de andar todo el día diciendo cuanto la quiere, y por las noches me deje dormir en vez de decirme lo… -pensó durante un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada-. Peculiar que es, peor, no es necesario que te lo diga, tú lo sabes, no deja de hablar de ella ni en la biblioteca.

-La biblioteca es un lugar para estudiar, y siento mucho haber tenido que hechizarlo, pero volviendo a tu "astuto plan" –dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Que te hace pensar que Ron se dejará y que Luna lo corresponde? Que yo sepa tu no has tenido muy buenas relaciones con ninguna de tus antiguas novias –dijo Hermione con aire cansado.

Y no era para menos, hacia casi una hora que se encontraban en el rincón de un oscuro pasillo, esperando para emboscar a Ron, quien se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo con la profesora McGonagall, después de, solo Merlín sabe, haber llenado el salón de pequeños pero molestos y ruidosos grillos.

Pero algo estaba claro, Harry no pretendía aguantar ni un solo día más a un Ron enfermizamente enamorado.

-Les va ha ir bien, ya lo veras –respondió Harry, no tomando en cuenta la ultima frase de su amiga-. Ron la quiere, o al menos esta fascinado por ella, y no me puedes negar que siempre has pensado que Luna siente cierta atracción por Ron –carraspeando prosiguió-. Y, bueno quizá no he tenido muy buena suerte con mis relaciones anteriores, se lo que es estar enamorado y no poder decir lo que sientes –se sinceró.

-¿En serio, Harry? –Pregunto asombrada-. ¿Por que no le has dicho nada?

-Es algo… complicado –respondió haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos-. Nos conocemos desde siempre, y más que como un amigo, creo que me ve como si fuera un hermano –término diciendo con el ceño arrugado y aire abatido.

-Harry, estoy segura de que si hablas con Ginny de esto veras que ella puede corresponderte, no creo que te vea como un hermano, ya tiene suficientes –dijo con una sonrisa-. Intenta hablar con ella, y una vez que…

-Hermione –la interrumpió Harry-. Escucha, no estoy enamorado de Ginny, seria como estar enamorado de Ron. O al menos en cierta parte –concilió.

-Pero si no es de Ginny...

-Hace algún tiempo que estoy enamorado de la chica mas… -tomo aire para infundirse valor-, más bella que jamás haya conocido.

-¿Ah, si? –dijo con un ligero tono de impaciencia.

-Si, además es dulce y me comprende y es la mejor amiga que he podido tener –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Además, tiene dos cualidades únicas –siguió, acercándose mas de lo que jamás estuvo.

-¿Si?... ¿Cuales? –casi tartamudeo. Nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Ella tiene los ojos castaños más hermosos que puedan existir y también es la bruja mas inteligente que haya pisado este colegio –dijo en un susurro a solo centímetros del rostro de ella, tanto así, que podía sentir su aliento rosar contra sus labios.

Hermione suspiro, perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de él.

-Harry yo…

-Por favor, no me digas nada, no todavía.

Cerrando la poca distancia que los separaba, Harry la beso, y era todo y más de lo que siempre imagino que seria. Tenía labios suaves, y no pudo evitar apretarla contra si para poder profundizar el beso, que para dicha de Harry, estaba correspondiendo, por lo menos hasta que ella lo separo suavemente.

-Harry, yo, estoy muy alagada y…

Cerrando los ojos y arrugando la cara Harry la interrumpió:

-Hazlo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

-Vamos, hazlo –la volvió a interrumpir-. Abofetéame.

-Yo no voy a…

-Lamento haberte ofendido, se que tu solamente me ves como un amigo, no debí hacerlo es solo que yo no pude resistirme y…

-Harry –esta vez le interrumpió ella, volteándole el rostro con las manos para que la mirara-. ¿Creer que me podrías dejar hablar?

El asintió, casi sorprendido.

-Como te dije, estoy muy alagada –hizo una pausa, mirando la expresión de él, que reflejaba derrota-. Por que no solo un chico dulce, valiente e inteligente me dijo que esta enamorado mi, sino que además estoy feliz, por que a este chico en particular, lo amo.

Harry la miro sorprendido, sus ojos reflejando alegría, luego la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Siempre pensé que tú no me veías más allá de un amigo.

-Es por eso que usas lentes, no ves bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin poderse resistir, Harry la volvió a besar, apretándola por la cintura, acariciando su lengua con la suya, disfrutando de aquel beso sabiéndose correspondido.

-Te amo –le dijo cuando se hubieron separado

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

Y se volvieron a enfrascar en un beso que cada vez se volvía más apasionado, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse y voltearse, encontrándose a Ron y Luna, quienes estaban tomados de la mano, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-¡Ron! ¡Luna! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Así! –casi grito Hermione, señalándoles las manos.

Enseguida el aludido se puso completamente rojo y dijo:

-Bueno, yo venia del castigo y la encontré buscando no se que bicho que te embota el cerebro…

-Torposoplos –les informo Luna.

-Eso, así que no pude resistir mas y me le acerqué y le pregunte si, si…

-Que si quería salir con él –termino Luna por Ron-. Y yo le dije que si y luego lo bese -dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y le plantaba un sonoro beso a Ron, que no podía estar más rojo-. Pero aquí no es nosotros, sino ustedes, que por lo visto estaban muy ocupados el uno en el otro.

-Si, es cierto yo creí que al paso que iban no se darían nunca cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Nosotros estamos así por ti, Ron -dijo Hermione

-¿Por mi?

-Si, por ti –le respondió Harry-. Y si quieres seguir con vida para poder salir con Luna el próximo fin de semana, espero que te vayas, luego te diremos como paso todo –dijo Harry en tono amenazante.

Este no se hizo esperar y tomando nuevamente de la mano a Luna se perdieron por los corredores.

-A veces puedes ser aterrorizante y malo, ¿sabes?

-Si, puedo llegar a ser muy malo –dijo en tono pícaro-. Ahora, ¿en que nos quedamos?

-Creo que en esto –dijo Hermione besándolo apasionadamente.

- - - -

A lo lejos, una voz se pudo escuchar:

-Cuéntame más de eso bichos, Luna.

-Torposoplos.

-Eso, eso…

**Fin**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
